07 November 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-11-07 ; Comments *Peel mentions seeing McCarthy last week perform in London and thought they were excellent. *Peel plays a piano solo from D.J. Lebowitz covering the Dead Kennedys' Holiday In Cambodia. *Peel mentions that a Dutch magazine called OOR (Dutch translation of Ear) rang him up to ask him what was his top ten albums. Peel gave them a list and said that he was tempted to put Mark Stewart's latest album, but realised it wasn't in the shops yet. He mentioned that Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps' Bluejean Bop was in the list. *Peel plays several album tracks from Impulse Manslaughter and McCarthy. *Peel mentions seeing Bob Dylan perform couple of weeks and thought he was terrible. That performance was reviewed by Peel in the Observer newspaper, who mentions that he received more complaints of his bad review from that than what was going on in the world economy. *Peel plays two tracks from Duane Eddy's second album, as he enjoys the twang guitar. Tracklisting * File 1 * Impulse Manslaughter: We're All Bored Here (album - He Who Laughs Last... Laughs Alone) Underdog *McCarthy: Antinature (album - I Am A Wallet) September *Heavy D. And The Boyz: The Overweight Lovers In The House (album - Living Large) MCA *Jesus And Mary Chain: Rider (7" - Darklands) Blanco Y Negro *3 Mustaphas 3: Valle E Pogradecit (album - Shopping) Globe Style *Heart Throbs: Bang (12") Rough Trade *Paranoiacs: What Would You Say (album - We're The Teenage Lovers) LD *D.J. Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (album - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl *Prong: Cling To Life (album - Primitive Origins) Spigot *Mark Stewart: Survival / Survivalist (album - Mark Stewart) Mute *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: Jump Back, Honey, Jump Back (album - Bluejean Bop) Capitol *Flowerpornoes: Marlon Brando & Me (10" - Make Up) Scratch 'n' Sniff *White Flag: Paul Is Dead (album - Sgt. Pepper) Wetspots *Abafakasi: Wakwami (My Wife, My Love) (v/a album - Thunder Before Dawn; The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Volume Two) Earthworks *Stanley Holloway: The Lion And Albert (album - Brahn Boots) Decca *Ramones: Judy Is A Punk (album - Ramones) Sire *'File 2' *Special K: Let's Rock (Radio Version) (12") Public *Pop Will Eat Itself: U.B.L.U.D.Stands for United By Love Until Death. (album - Box Frenzy) Chapter 22 *Butthole Surfers: 22 Going On 23 (album - Locust Abortion Technician) Touch And Go *Impulse Manslaughter: Vomitheads (album - He Who Laughs Last... Laughs Alone) Underdog *Tarlochan Singh Bilga & Malkit Singh: Haye Moh Nikai Gaya (album - I Love Golden Star) Star *Fall: Australians In Europe (12" - Hit The North) Beggars Banquet *Fibonaccis: Narcissist (album - Civilization And Its Discotheques) Blue Yonder Sounds *McCarthy: A Child Soon In Chains (album - I Am A Wallet) September *Mahlathini: Kudala Besifuna (album - The Lion Of Soweto) Earthworks *Articles Of Faith: Remain In Memory (album - In This Life) Lone Wolf *Wedding Present: All This & More (album - George Best) Reception *Duane Eddy: Hard Times (album - Especially For You) London *Duane Eddy: Just Because (album - Especially For You) London *Eric B. & Rakim: Paid In Full (Seven Minutes Of Madness - The Coldcut Remix) (12") 4th & Broadway File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-11-07A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-11-07B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:19 * 2) 0:51:54 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo ; Footnotes Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes